On the Road
by Miya Morana
Summary: SamXGabriel, implied DeanXCastiel. Gabriel isn't the most patient angel. They've been on the road for less than an hour and the archangel is already looking bored.


**Title:** On The Road  
**Author :** Miya Morana  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Beta :** mithrel (livejournal)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel, implied Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Gabriel isn't the most patient angel. They've been on the road for less than an hour and the archangel is already looking bored.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.  
**Word Count:** 757 

"Why does he have to come in the car with us?" Dean complains loudly as Gabriel slides onto the backseat of the Impala. "Can't he just fly there?"

"I _can_ hear you, you know!" the archangel smirks, already unwrapping a candy bar.

"You never complain about Cas riding with us," Sam remarks with a scowl. He knows exactly why Dean is bitching, and it has nothing to do with him being annoyed that Gabriel is too lazy to use his powers.

"That's because Cas doesn't leave crumbs all over the upholstery," Dean grumbles, but he's already getting inside the car, so Sam assumes his brother was just complaining on principle.

Sam slides onto the backseat as Castiel takes shotgun. As usual, Gabriel is taking up much more space than he has any right to. He's sprawled over the backseat and Sam has to push the archangel's feet off the upholstery in order to sit down somewhat comfortably.

As soon as Dean starts the car though, Gabriel moves to give some room to Sam's impossibly long legs, for which Sam is grateful. He absolutely hates the backseat, but last time he insisted on riding shotgun and let the two angels back there, Gabriel somehow managed to lure Castiel into a game of Truth, Dare or Strip, and let's just say they're never doing that again.

~~~

The drive from the Tri-Cities to Boise is a long one, and Gabriel isn't the most patient angel. They've been on the road for less than an hour and the archangel is already looking bored.

"Let's play a game," he decides. "Every time someone spots a yellow car he says 'yellow'."

"Gabriel," Sam says softly, laying a hand on the archangel's forearm, "there's almost no one else on the road."

"I can change that!" Gabriel protests.

Sam gives him a look that clearly means 'no, you can't'.

"Fine, fine!" Gabriel waves the idea away. "How about we sing some songs then? I know a few ones that would make even Dean-o here blush."

Dean's answer to that is to crank up the radio.

"Spoilsport!" Gabriel cackles, and though he isn't shouting his voice carries over the loud music anyway.

"Can you _please_ stop acting like a five-year-old?" Sam asks in Gabriel's ear. The archangel shudders, looks up at Sam through his eyelashes in what is clearly intended to be a teasing way.

"Make me," he grins, and Sam huffs.

"You're impossible," the hunter complains. He pulls Gabriel to him until the archangel is almost in his lap, then lowers his lips to Gabriel's.

The kiss is soft, tender. Gabriel's mouth moves like it belongs there against Sam's, like it was made for the sole purpose of kissing him. The angel's arms wind around Sam's shoulders, a hand coming to rest on the back of Sam's neck.

Sam only notices his brother's complaints because Gabriel chuckles against his lips. He reluctantly breaks the kiss so he can meet annoyed green eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"What is it, Dean?" he asks as Gabriel snuggles closer, burying his face in Sam's neck. The archangel's body fits perfectly against Sam's and he closes his arms around Gabriel, holding him there.

"Dude, no kissing or anything gross in the car, you know that," Dean growls. Castiel seems to tense up a bit and Gabriel snorts inelegantly against Sam's throat.

"Yeah, right," the archangel smirks, "because _you_ clearly follow that rule."

"It's my car, I can do what I want in it. You can't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Gabriel," Sam warns him gently. "Play nice."

There's a huff of air against the skin of Sam's throat, then the archangel seems to settle down more comfortably on his lap.

"Gabriel?" Sam asks, not sure if he's amused or slightly worried that the archangel has apparently decided this is the position he wants to spend the next few hours of the ride in.

"This is'nt kissing, and this isn't anything 'gross'. I'm not breaking any rule, now shut up and hold me."

Sam smiles and rests his cheek against the angel's soft hair. When he meets Dean's eyes in the mirror again, his brother has the decency to look away, even though he's clearly not happy with the situation.

_He'll come around,_ Sam thinks as he watches the landscape through the window, Gabriel's warmth pressed against him. It'll take some time, but they'll get there.

The rest of the car ride is quiet, which is a first since Gabriel joined them.


End file.
